Life Together
by mjhutch
Summary: The Sequel to Two of a Kind. Follow Taylor and Shelby as they find out how to live together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so I have had a few requests of a sequel to two of a kind and I think I should give it to them. So in this chapter it is going to describe the living situations and other things, so I wont have to describe it in almost every chapter.**

* * *

Beck, Tori, Shelby, and Taylor moved into a new house along with Lauren (the horse). It is a two story house with a pool and Barn out back.

The floor plan for the first floor is a kitchen connected to a dining room,a living room, a laundry room, a master bath and half bath, two offices and a Beck and Tori's room.

The floor plan for the second floor is Taylor's room and Shelbys room on opposite sides of the hall. A bathroom connecting to both rooms and a guest room.

The house also has an attic converted into a small music studio and loft space.

Beck has picked up his acting career and is a semi famous actor. Tori is still singing but it reaching into the acting branch too.

Taylor's Room: She has blue painted walls, a bed spread that she designed herself, a desk, an easel and paints in the corner of the room. Her furniture colors mostly consist of dark brown. Around her easel she has an art wall.

Shelby's Room: She has very light beige walls, a bedspread with roses on it, a glass desk, her furniture color is very light brown.


	2. The Guy

**Ok so here is the first actual chapter to Life together hope you like it.**

* * *

"Taylor, Taylor, hide me," Shelby ran down the hall and ran behind her sister.

"What is it Shelby?" Taylor asked getting her books out of her locker.

"You know Austin?" Shelby asked.

"Ya that guy that keeps asking you out," Taylor said.

"Well I went on a few dates but I started liking Tyler and I really need you to help me."

"Shelby I need you to stop making me fix your problems," Taylor said but it was clear Shelby was blocking her out.

"That's him!" Shelby yelled, as a guy with light brown hair walked down the stairs.

"Wait is he behind that hot guy?" Taylor asked.

"No he is that guy, now be quiet!" He started walking towards the Taylor.

"Hi Shelby,…Hi Taylor?" Austin said.

"That's correct," Taylor said smiling.

"Well Shelby can I have your acting notes I left mine at home?"

"Actually I have mine in my locker but Taylor has some," Shelby said nudging her sister.

"Ya I do… here you go," Taylor said still smiling.

"Thanks so much so bye," Austin said.

"Ok bye," Taylor said.

"Omg you like him," Shelby said once Austin was away.

"No I don't," Taylor replied messing with her charm bracelet.

"You so do because you are playing with your charm bracelet!" Shelby said.

"Ok I do so what?" Taylor asked.

"Well ask him out," Shelby said.

"I don't know obviously he likes you," Taylor said.

"Duh he likes me, but we are identical twins, we share the same face."

"Ok I will think about it." Taylor said as the bell rang.

**At lunch**

Taylor and Shelby walked out of Sikowitz class carrying on a conversation with Cat and Andre.

"I don't know what that lesson was about," Andre said.

"Ya he is getting addicted to coconuts," Shelby said.

"When is he never addicted to coconuts," Taylor replied.

"One year for Halloween my brother ate a coconut," Cat said. They continued walking to their usual table when Taylor felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Taylor," Austin said.

"Hi Austin," Taylor replied.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out," Austin said.

"Yes! I mean yes," Taylor said leaning against the wall of lockers.

"Ok so Nozu on tomorrow?"

"Perfect I will be there!"

**After School**

Taylor was going through her closet looking for the perfect outfit for tomorrows date. "Wow if you're trying to get rid of all your clothes you're doing a good job." Shelby said as she walked in.

"I'm not getting rid of them im going on a date with Austin,"

"You are?"

"Yes, is something wrong with that?"

"Yes you can't go out with him so bye!" Shelby ran out.

"Shelby!" Taylor chased after her sister. 'What do you mean by that?"

"Well since I liked him first you can't."

"You're the one who told me to ask him out and you like Tyler." Taylor walked after Shelby. Beck walked in on the two girls fighting.

"What is going on in here?" He shouted.

"Shelby is being completely unreasonable, she won't let me go out with Austin even though she likes Tyler and told me to go out with him," Taylor said.

"That was this morning, now I like him," Shelby said.

"Why do they have to do this while Tori is out of town?" Beck muttered under his breath while the twins continued fighting.

"Well you know what I am never going to speak to you again Shelby," Taylor stormed up the stairs, leaving Shelby a little hurt.

"Fine I was thinking the same thing," Shelby shouted up the stairs. When she didn't hear a reply she looked at Beck. "You don't think she's serious right dad?"

"I don't know Shelby just give her some space," Beck said as Taylors door slammed shut.

**The Next Day, At Lunch**

"Hey Taylor," Shelby said as she sat down at the table her sister was sitting at. When she got no reply she said "You know you're not the only actor I can ignore you too… ok please talk to me, I was just jealous of you getting Austin since after lunch yesterday I found out that Tyler wasn't single." She looked at her sister for a few minutes. "Ok you leave me no choice," Shelby reached over to her sister and started tickling her.

"Stop it," Taylor said laughing. "I guess I was being a brat about this stuff, I'm sorry,"

"No I'm sorry I should've never told you," Shelby replied.

"Ya it was your fault," Taylor said.

"Ok now can we be friends again?" Shelby asked.

"Yes," Taylor replied.

"Ok great now we have to get you ready for a date," Shelby said.


End file.
